imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
TOMORROW DIAMOND
TOMORROW DIAMOND is an original song appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 4, sung by Beit. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Yakusoku wa nandodatte Hora egao wa bokura dake no ENGEEJI Moratta yasashisa no ookisa de Agetai yo kandou o kondo wa Surprise Soushite mitsukete kou saikou no Days Kyou ni tadoritsuita you ni ne issho ni Yume no basha ni wa kimi to noru yo Kawaranai Decided zutto! Keep On Smiling Place! Ima, chikau yo kazoekirenai shiawase ageyou Forever Smiling Place! Kono omoi o katachi ni shite...utaou TOMORROW DIAMOND Tatoeba tonari ni irarenakutemo Negatteru yo sono hitomi no Happiness Mujaki ni waratte kureru dake de Kyou o ganbaru yuuki mune ni tomoru yo Yume no mahou wa kimi o tsurete Tobitatou saite miyou bouken shiyou DORAMATIKKU nemuru asu e! Happy Smiling Dream! Hajimari no hi me to me awase te o totta darou? Forever Smiling Dream! Onaji nanda toki o koete...okurou TOMORROW DIAMOND Come On, Shall We Dance Tamani wa hashaide Come On, Shall We Dance Chigau kimi o misete Show Time Endless!!! Yakusoku wa nandodatte Hora egao wa bokura dake no ENGEEJI Keep On Smiling Place! Ima, chikatta kimi to sugosu shiawase daite Forever Smiling Place! Kono omoi o katachi ni shite...utaou TOMORROW DIAMOND Sekaijuu ga furimuku TOMORROW DIAMOND |-| Kanji= 約束は何度だって ホラ笑顔は僕らだけのエンゲージ 貰った優しさの大きさで あげたいよ　感動を今度は Surprise そうして　見つけてこう　最高の Days 今日に辿り着いたようにね　一緒に 夢の馬車には　君と乗るよ 変わらない Decided　ずっと！ Keep On Smiling Place！ 今、誓うよ　数え切れないシアワセあげよう Forever Smiling Place！ この想いをカタチにして…歌おう TOMORROW DIAMOND 例えば隣に居られなくても 願ってるよ　その瞳の Happiness 無邪気に　笑ってくれるだけで 今日を頑張る勇気　胸に灯るよ 夢の魔法は　君を連れて 飛び立とう　咲いてみよう　冒険しよう ドラマティック眠る明日へ！ Happy Smiling Dream！ 始まりの日　目と目合わせ手を取っただろう？ Forever Smiling Dream！ 同じなんだ　時を超えて…贈ろう TOMORROW DIAMOND Come On, Shall We Dance♪ たまにはハシャいで Come On, Shall We Dance♪ 違う君を見せて Show Time Endless！！！ 約束は何度だって ホラ笑顔は僕らだけのエンゲージ Keep On Smiling Place！ 今、誓った　君と過ごすシアワセ抱いて Forever Smiling Place！ この想いをカタチにして…歌おう TOMORROW DIAMOND 世界中が　振り向く TOMORROW DIAMOND |-| English= Promise me many times You see, our smiles are our own engage Receiving your big kindness I want to give you an impression of surprise this time And then, we'll find best days this way as we arrived there today together Riding on our dream carriage with you Don't change, we always decided on that! Keep on smiling place! Now, I swore I'll give you countless happiness Forever smiling place! Shaping these feelings...let's sing TOMORROW DIAMOND For example, even if I can't stay by your side I wish for these eyes to see happiness Just by smiling innocently My chest lit up with the courage to work hard today This dream magic will take you along Let's fly, bloom, and go on an adventure To a dramatic, sleepy tomorrow! Happy smiling dream! On the first day our eyes met, can I take your hand? Forever smiling dream! It's the same as passing through time...Send in TOMORROW DIAMOND Come on, shall we dance? Frolic once in a while Come on, shall we dance? Show me a different you Show time endless!!! Promise me many times You see, our smiles are our own engage Keep on smiling place! Now, I swore I'll embrace this happiness and pass them to you Forever smiling place! Shaping these feelings...let's sing TOMORROW DIAMOND The whole world turns around TOMORROW DIAMOND Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs